Talk:Cam Relationship/@comment-4818278-20120513163324/@comment-3553219-20120515215631
Sam was 14 or 15 in iOwe You she is 18 now. Do you think because of iOwe You she would never get a job in her life? And in iOwe You she was just forced to just serve people. They know what they want. Here she got to actually make sales which is very much like a performance/conartist thing. People grow up. And I have worked many many retail jobs in my life. Last year I did a job that was completely on commission so I just got paid what I sold (horrible job but good for a college student). Freddie's tactics would get him fired eventually no matter what. "Just go over there" in response to wanting airbuds? Calling someone a moron (and she heard him)? Charm is how you make sales. It is the whole plot of The Office US. Michael Scott is annoying if you have to deal with him all of the time but the absolute perfect salesman. Freddie is a horrible salesman. He tried to go on and on about things customers didn't care about it and trivilazed the things they did care about. That is just a fact in the episode and not surprising given his personality. He would have been great as someone fixing the computers. Like Carly's rapist's job. "Sam had no interest in being hired and stepped into Freddie's sale to just make a comment" First of all doesn't that make Sam's behavior better? She didn't try to overshadow Freddie. She wasn't trying to get him fired. She wasn't trying to do anything to him. Someone offered her a chance to make money by conning people into buying stuff and she took it. That doesn't make her a jerk. You can hate the plot and think the writing was lazy. But I don't see how that makes Sam "evil" or anything. I don't think it was underhanded, at all. "as if suddenly surprised that Freddie got angry enough to be fired despite Sam's quick ascension over Freddie" But she SHOULD have been surprised. She should have been SHOCKED that Freddie would overreact to the point where he would scream at his boss in front of everyone. He completely overreacted there and it was surprising to her because he doesn't normally behave that way.Why in the world would she have expected that? Why in the world was it so important to him that she not suceed, in the first place? "Sam's CHARACTER TRAIT of not being a people person and "hating" people)" But NOBODY said she was liking people now! Nobody. She was able to manipulate people into doing what she wanted, which is a trait she has always had. That isn't the same as liking them, at all. Natalie said "connect" but connecting with people is what Sam does every week. All connectng means is those people felt a connection to her and would do what she wants. Beyond that she has changed a lot since that character trait was established way back in season 2. And we have seen her be much much nicer to people through out season 4 and now 5. Look at how she wanted Nora to be let out of prison. How she wasn't too mean to Nevel. How she welcomed Brad. How she supported Gibby. How she tried to talk to Boots before beating him up. I could go on and on but I already take up too much space. Sam is not the nicest person now but she is infinitely better to people than she used to be. Character traits that appear in tween girls change over time. That is *normal* because people grow up. Sam has grown up a lot. Freddie couldn't accept that idea and was a jerk to her because he expected her to ruin it for him. Which is 100% fine. I don't mind that Freddie was a jerk. I am not actually blasting Freddie at all. Although it seems like it. Sam deserves it and she didn't seem to even mind. But I don't think it is fair to turn that around and say she was actually a jerk in this episode. Sam got a job. Freddie tried to *get her fired* (which should be game over right there Sam didn't make Freddie lose his job but he did try to make her lose hers). Sam did well and got promoted. Freddie flipped out in the store. I just don't get how this all goes back to her. I also don't see how it is OOC since being good at manipulating people to do what she wants (i.e. sales) and being able to put on a good has always been her character traits. And, again, I have had sales jobs. Freddie was bad at it. Plain and simple. I mean obviously it is an agree to disagree thing. And I am fine with that. But I just don't get what she did so wrong here. It is a complete mystery to me. I get why people don't like Sam, overall, but I just don't see it in this episode. It seemed like she was pretty good natured and chill about Freddie trying to sabotage and disparage her at every chance he got.